


Water War

by Paintbrushyy_Ducky98



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dorks, Fluff, M/M, Makki, Mattsun, Summer, Water Fight, hanamatsu - Freeform, hot summer, matsuhana - Freeform, matsuhana being dorks, water wars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 02:22:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8269060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paintbrushyy_Ducky98/pseuds/Paintbrushyy_Ducky98
Summary: It's too hot to do anything. But Makki has an idea to cool both of them off.





	

The summer is hot. Exhaustingly hot. Matsukawa wipes the sweat off his brow, laying his head back over the edge of the chair.  
“Ughhh it’s too fucking hot to even breathe.” He says to the empty yard. Makki disappeared a few moments earlier. The heat wouldn’t be all that bad if it wasn’t so blistering dry, he feels like his skin is shriveling up on his bones. He looks back into the house and recognizes the green converse in the back door entrance.  
“What the fuck?” Something hits Mattsun’s face. Something wet. He jumps up in shock from the ice cold touch, coughing out some of whatever landed on his face and in his mouth. Makki’s sly smirk a leaning against the door frame, a fully loaded water gun in his hands, cocked and ready to fire.  
“Oh shiiiiit.” Mattsun takes off running into the yard, Makki tailing on his heels.  
Makki points and aims at Mattsun’s chest, and face, trying to get his white T-shirt as wet as possible. His muscles and skin becoming more and more apparent. But Mattsun ducks and pounces about the yard dodging the water as best he can, his laugh echoing in the heat of the sun. Makki can’t help but smile, that awkward smile that makes Mattsun’s eyes squint kind of glistening in the heat and the water.  
“Makki, you little shit!” Mattsun says charging Makki directly. He latches onto the gun and presses it up against Makki’s chest, but he can’t get it horizontal so it squirts him the face. He closes his eyes and holds his breath as the water streams from the nozzle, shooting up his nose and into his mouth. He’s not willing to give up just yet. The water splatters off of him and wets both of them. Then the water tank goes empty and Makki looks up wide eyed.  
“Oh, you’re so done for,” Mattsun says. Makki tosses the water gun on the ground and sprints around the back of the house. Mattsun chases after him, reaching out and taking grasp of the back of his shirt, Makki wrestles and wrenches until the shirt slips from his body releasing him from Mattsun’s grasp, but by that time, Mattsun’s already grabbed both Makki’s arm and the hose off the side of the house.  
“No running from me Makki, ” Mattsun says aiming the hose at Makki drenching him in seconds. Makki shields his head from the warm water as it gradually gets colder. He pulls away from Mattsun’s grasp and starts running back into the yard, if he can get to the water gun he could fill it up. His pants are weighed down by the water so he unbuttons them and lets them drop, sprinting through the yard in only his black briefs. Makki’s breath is short from both the running and the laughter. He slides along the grass and picks up the water gun, making a dash for the house. Mattsun comes around the corner with the hose, spraying it at him until he crosses the border onto the porch.  
“NO WATER IN THE HOUSE MATTSUN!!!” He yells and slips and slides across the tile floors to the kitchen sink. He scrambles to open the cap and fill the tank, it only takes a few second before he’s ready to go.  
“Can’t hide in there forever Makki.” Mattsun taunts. Makki can see him from the kitchen. He’s taken off his shirt but left his jeans on, they’re still pretty dry. He slaps the cap of the water gun tank closed and aims it. He exits the house and aims at Mattsun, tip-toeing on the hot porch. He lost his shoes when he took off his pants, Mattsun was never wearing any, to begin with. He stares Mattsun down, their smiles both fallen to lines. Their eyes are locked for a solid minute until Mattsun’s cheeks break out in a soft blush and a large toothy grin.  
“Come here.” He charges Makki with the hose, shaking it above his head, Makki screams and starts pumping out water onto Mattsun. They dance in circles under the water that pours down on both of them, laughing with their eyes and squealing in the summer heat. The ground is getting muddier and muddier until the grass becomes a puddle. Makki’s running out of water and they’re both a little tangled in the hose cord. Makki drops the gun and tries to take a step backward, his foot gets caught on the hose and he falls backward into the mud, taking Mattsun with him as he reaches out and takes hold of his arm before hitting the ground. The water splashes when they hit the ground, the hose landing next to them spitting out more water. Mattsun lands on top of Makki, still laughing, his hair wet and sticking to his head. With their bodies pressed together, Makki can feel the rumble of Mattsun’s laugh, the vibrations tickling him. He laughs as well laying back his hands above his head. Mattsun rolls off him, taking up the space next to him in the muddy grass puddle.  
“That was fun,” Mattsun says repositioning himself on his stomach so he can look at Makki.  
“I thought you looked kind of hot.” He says. They’re breathing is less erratic, their galloping hearts slowing to a slight trot of affection.  
“Why thank you Makki, I had no idea you felt this way,” Mattsun says dramatically. Makki laughs, unable to help the energy buzzing inside him from escaping. Mattsun leans forward, brushing their lips at first then pressing into a full kiss, their sharp breaths ringing in each other's ears. The kiss is short and leaves Makki wanting more, the fact that he’s only in his underwear and Mattsun’s shirtless making it even heavier a desire in his chest, and stomach, and every inch of his skin.  
“What was that for?” Makki asks, calming his growing excitement.  
“Mmmm, for being you.” He says, rocking back and forth. Makki smiles, his cheeks ripening either from the sun or from his heart, but either way he can’t hide it.  
“Come on, up,” Mattsun says standing up, reaching a hand out for Makki. He reaches up and takes his hand standing close.  
“Now what?” Makki says looking around at the puddle they’re standing in.  
“Now...” Mattsun tilts Makki’s chin up and kisses him quickly.  
“We take a shower.” He says, flicking an eyebrow implying many more things than just a shower. Makki’s happy to comply.  
“I’m down for that,” he says. When Mattsun turns towards the house Makki jumps on his back, hooking his bare legs around Mattsun’s waist, being supported by his hands.  
“As long as it’s hot.” He whispers close to Mattsun’s ear, feeling Mattsun’s hands tense up around his thighs.  
“Whatever you want.” He says carrying Makki into the house.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!! DON'T FORGET TO LEAVE COMMENTS AND KUDOS!!!!!!
> 
>  
> 
> Tumblr: http://www.paintbrushyy.tumblr.com/


End file.
